AJG909
AJG was born Angelo Joseph Zito-Garcia on March 23, 1992 in Whittier, CA. He grew up mostly in the Inland Empire area of Southern California. He had begun writting music at the age of 13 in 2005. A year later, he met rapper Exampl who soon signed him to indie-label SB Records on a joint venture deal. He released his first major debut mixtape, iDo This on October 27, 2010. His sophomore mixtape, "City Lights And Skylines", is expected for release Nov 11, 2011. Career iDo This In November 2008, AJG made his debut and dropped his first official single "Good Girl" with r&b signer Fedarro. The song managed to hit #1 on soundclick.com. 4 months later, he was caught dealing drugs at Rancho Cucamonga High School. This left his music on hiatus for 4 months. He soon came back with his follow up hit "Throw It Back" which featured artists Kash Jones, Exampl, Raheem Amir, Lauren ZoE, and up and coming rapper Romeo J. Christopher Lemar also had a background role on the song. The song managed to rank on #1 on soundclick.com AJG lead the rest of 2010 with numerous #1 hits on soundclick, including "Got Me Gone", "Bag it Up" and "Hanging by a Dream" and releasing a first draft of his mixtape "I Do This" (later retitled to "iDo This"). In July of 2010, he re-released the mixtape with additional tracks and an alternate red album cover along with a #1 hit single "We Tryna Party". "We Tryna Party" was AJG's first solo single to reach #1 success. In September, there was talks of a 3rd and final re-release for "iDo This" courtesy of mixtape distribution company, Coast2Coast Mixtapes. AJG soon collaborated with Ace Hood on the follow up single "I'm Superman", as well as Sky B on "Freak 4 The Weekend" and several other new additions to the mixtape. "iDo This" was released October 27, 2010, with massive production from SB Records producer Sky B (producing more than 3/4 of the mixtape) and features from the whole SB Records camp. The mixtape is still currently in promotion. After the success of AJG's first major mixtape, he was later involved in a tragic car accident where an SUV hit him from the side, flipping his car upside down. He, surprisingly, was unharmed and within the next couple weeks he released the unreleased music video for "Exclusive" as a part 2 to the "We Tryna Party" video where it takes place after the concert in the park with AJG picking up Lauren ZoE (playing as his girlfriend) from her house. AJG released "Cannot Grow" as the final single from the mixtape on Christmas Eve 2010. City Lights And Skylines AJG has confirmed a 2nd mixtape to be released November 11, 2011 entitled "City Lights And Skylines". The mixtape will be entirely produced by Sky B and will feature SB Records artists as well as a few local artists. After a few leaks on his youtube page, AJG released the first official single "Everything Matchin'" on April 2, 2011. The official music video was released June 10. The 2nd official single "Think Im Famous" is expected for release July 1st. Discography Albums Singles *Chart positions based on Soundclick.com charts Category:Artist